


Afternoon

by fumate



Series: portraits [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slash, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senja lainnya terlewati seperti biasa; adu mulut, kicau burung dan afeksi tak terucapkan. [Slash. EngMano. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya om Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warnings:**  Slash aka BL. Crack pair. Pendek. Plotless fluff?

* * *

"Berhentilah mengeluh" cibir Arthur, mengutak-atik saluran televisi sesuka hati.

Di sampingnya Lovino duduk, menatapnya jengah. Bibirnya tak lagi berkomat-kamit saking lelahnya mengutarakan segala kekesalan tanpa didengarkan. Oh Tuhan, alis tebal itu. Selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia menguasai segala aspek. Tak ingatkah ia bahwa rezim kejayaannya telah berakhir? Spesifiknya, di daerah Lovino.

Menghela nafas panjang, Lovino menghempaskan punggung ke bantal sofa. Lelaki itu menutup mata dengan tangan bersidekap dan alis berkerut. Arthur mengernyit heran menyaksikan tingkah sang Italia.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sembur Lovino, masih menutup mata. Arthur berdecak.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Pesonaku tak bisa dinikmati negara bejat seperti kau" dalam hati ia tertawa mendengar geram kesal sang  _punk_  berkedok  _gentleman_.

Setelah itu, hening menghiasi ruangan itu. Mengisi setiap celah dengan desir angin selain kehampaan. Menambah kesuraman atmosfir di antara kedua  _tsundere_  di ruang tengah.

Mulai merasa muak, Lovino menyerukan nama Arthur dengan kasar. "Oi, sialan. Ambilkan aku tomat"

"Tak ada tomat. Kau mau teh?" ketus Arthur. Rambut pirang pasirnya terurai kaku seiring percik air yang menguap.

Lovino mengerang. "Ya sudah. Buat saja teh rasa tomat"

Arthur melongo.

"Teh tomat?" ulangnya. Representasi Italia Selatan mendengus.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli"

"Mana ada teh seperti itu!"

"Ada," bantah negara yang lebih muda. "Antonio memproduksinya. Dia memberikan tiga pak sampel gratis padaku kemarin sore"

Dada Arthur bergemuruh. Aura semakin kelam bersama dendam masa lalu yang kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Dasar bocah. Santai sekali mengatakan nama terkutuk itu di hadapannya. Beruntung dia sedang tidak membawa revolver atau pedang. Kalau iya, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

Kali ini Lovino membuka mata, mendapati Arthur memandangnya sengit. Keringat dingin mulai bercucur di sekujur tubuh, takut-takut pemuda di hadapannya akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" seru Lovino. Berusaha kasar dengan melempar satu bantal ke arah Arthur. "Cepat!"

"Lagakmu seperti bos saja. Padahal ketemu kecoa kecil pun kabur" sahut Arthur bersungut-sungut. Tapi toh dia tetap bangkit berdiri dari posisinya, beranjak menuju dapur dengan tak rela.

Diam-diam Lovino tersenyum kecil dan lanjut menutup mata. Kalau ada satu kesempatan di mana dia harus mengatakan apa yang membuatnya jatuh pada Arthur, Lovino harus mengakui sifat mereka yang mengawali segalanya. Sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Sama-sama berharga diri tinggi.

Tapi jauh di dalam hati, mereka sama-sama peduli satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian Arthur kembali membawa dua cangkir teh. Satu yang beraroma jasmin untuknya, sementara satu lagi untuk Lovino. Dengan rasa tomat kesukaannya. Oh, dan satu  _cake_  kecil sisa kemarin. Yang akhirnya sempat memicu keributan antara Lovino dan Arthur tentang siapa yang berhak mendapatkan kue tersebut.

Satu sore lagi dilewati di kediaman mereka dengan rutinitas biasa. Pertengkaran kecil, kicau burung, sedikit perintah dan suasana hangat tak terbantahkan.

**Fin**


End file.
